


爱在黎明破晓前

by OriginalRiiiver



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalRiiiver/pseuds/OriginalRiiiver
Summary: 联动微博@甜食系企鹅《苦月亮》的世界观和设定没有联动到什么剧情，因为这篇没有剧情，是纯pwp可以看作是《苦月亮》的番外：2yeon篇36岁公司经理×37岁妇科医生，婚后温馨日常
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	爱在黎明破晓前

浴室里淋浴头的水声停了，隔着一层玻璃，那声音听起来有些雾蒙蒙的。正值盛夏，连晚风都是热的，稍微动一下就出汗，俞定延怕热，刚回来就洗了澡，眼下正躺在开了冷气的卧室里，睡袍一丝不苟地穿着，姿势很端正地玩手机。

浴室门咔哒一声响，林娜琏光着脚出来了。三十多岁的人了，还是丢三落四，年轻的时候还知道喊俞定延给她递一下忘记拿进浴室的换洗衣服，现在结婚十余年，这点功夫都不费了，忘记拿索性就不穿，只随手从架子上拿了件俞定延事先晾好搁进去的睡衣，披在肩上就出来。她今年三十七了，胸部依然很饱满挺拔，随着她走路的节奏上下摇晃，紧窄的乳沟从敞开的睡衣当中露出来。她下面也没穿，两腿中间的位置光溜溜的，就这么走到衣柜边，打开门弯下腰从抽屉里拿底裤。俞定延抬起眼皮，林娜琏很起劲地翻着底层抽屉，屁股因此翘得很高，那两瓣浑圆的臀肉被睡衣下摆聊胜于无地遮着，直撞到她眼里来。她不需要细看，也能看出藏在睡衣底下的中间那道缝以一种圆润流畅的弧度滑下去，隐没在林娜琏的腿根。俞定延只扫了一眼，就不动声色地收回目光，重新将注意力放在手机上。

林娜琏并不知道俞定延偷偷打量她，她挑了半天才找出一条很薄的白色蕾丝内裤，三角款，布料少得可怜，但她很满意。她两手将裤子撑开，在俞定延眼皮子底下抬腿踩进去，再顺着大腿把内裤一点点提上来，松手，布料“啪”地一声弹到她的大腿肉上。毕竟年龄在这里，三十七岁的林娜琏比起二十来岁的林娜琏丰满不少，腰上有些赘肉，腿根也柔软滑腻，内裤紧紧地绷在她身上。

俞定延又抬起眼睛。这下林娜琏发现俞定延在看她了，她很得意地转向俞定延，给她展示自己近乎不着寸缕的身体，再撩起一边睡衣，露出整条光裸的腿。她很粲然地笑着，手指从侧面一路往上滑，一直碰到底裤，再扬起手，轻轻在自己露出大半的屁股上很清脆地拍了一下：喜欢吗？

如果放在刚满二十岁的时候，俞定延一定会矢口否认自己喜欢。但她现在早就学聪明了，不说喜欢，也不说不喜欢，只是目光粘在林娜琏身上，不置可否地“嗯”了一声。

林娜琏笑起来，她喜欢俞定延这样目不转睛地盯着她，从刚认识的时候就喜欢。俞定延看她的眼神一旦带上欲望，就会像盯住猎物的某种残忍又凶狠的食肉动物，比如饿了三天三夜的狼看到一只肥美的兔子。那种打算将她吞吃入腹的蠢蠢欲动的攻击性，总是让林娜琏有一种浑身烧起来一样的兴奋。

如今俞定延三十六岁，比起年轻的时候，整个人都显得温和有耐心多了。而林娜琏虽然依旧享受被俞定延注视的感觉，也还是要在做正事之前坐到梳妆台前，完成一系列永葆青春的工序。像她这样年纪的女人要多留下些胶原蛋白，光靠天生丽质已经有点不够了。

林娜琏背对床尾坐着，俞定延在她身后保持刚才的姿势没动，继续玩她的手机。林娜琏仔细地从面前一排瓶瓶罐罐里挤出各种膏体和乳液，一层又一层把它们抹匀在自己光滑的皮肤上，确保身体已经将这些昂贵的保养品全数吸收，再敷上面膜。她半仰着下巴，把身体乳盒子拧开一点，看俞定延还岿然不动地待在床上，她忍不住了。

俞定延。她透过镜子的反光看着严严实实穿着睡衣的老公，你在玩什么那么投入？

没什么。俞定延头也不抬。我在群里发消息，布置下周工作。

林娜琏瞥了一眼墙角的电子钟，晚上十一点四十五。如果她在俞定延的公司上班，做的第一件事大概就是拉黑这种周六晚上十点以后还在群里发布工作计划的工作狂上司。

别发了。她说，过来帮我抹身体乳，我敷着面膜呢，不方便。

你敷面膜之前怎么不先把身体乳抹好？俞定延坐着没动，还在飞快地打字。她虽然睡衣穿得很严密，但身上只有这一件，两腿叠起来的时候就让林娜琏看见她衣摆下面的风景。年轻时候的俞定延高挑又瘦削，脸也长得英俊而冷漠，不世出的帅气，当年的林娜琏就是被她这张脸迷得不行，成天跟在她后面转；现在她早就没有少年时那么凌厉了，多少长胖了一些，大腿根上的肉绰绰有余地挤在一起，把秘密藏在最深处，姿态也很惬意。

林娜琏不急着回答，只看着她。俞定延，她威胁道，我要倒计时了啊。

俞定延从鼻子里哼了一声。

三——林娜琏拖长声音。俞定延没理会。

二——

林娜琏起身，走到床尾去捉俞定延光裸的脚踝。俞定延反应极快地一下将腿缩回来，半真半假地瞪了林娜琏一眼，大兔子丝毫不以为意，笑嘻嘻地，又把手伸向她腰间松松系着的腰带。

一！

哎呀！林娜琏！俞定延生怕林娜琏要对她行不轨之事，一下把手机抛出去，屁股底下装了弹簧似地蹦起来坐直：真服了！我给你涂，你坐过来！

林娜琏目的得逞，乖乖将身体乳双手奉上，然后很自觉地跳上床躺到俞定延怀里。她的睡衣原本就敞着，早被她折腾得半脱不脱，勉强挂在肩头，露出锁骨和一大片白花花的胸脯。

从哪涂起？俞定延公事公办地问。

这也要问我呀？林娜琏娇滴滴地说。她在俞定延怀里动来动去，找到个舒服的姿势才安分，看着俞定延用食指从罐子里挖出一大块膏体，故意很殷勤地问，要不要我把衣服脱了？

俞定延腾出手拿遥控器，把空调温度往上调了四度，然后才应允：你脱吧。

林娜琏把睡衣脱了，只穿一条蕾丝内裤，赤条条地缩在俞定延怀里。俞定延的睡衣也被她折腾散了，两条赤裸的腿把她夹在中间，身体乳涂在手心慢慢搓着化开，先从林娜琏的手臂抹起。

干嘛从那儿开始呀？林娜琏享受着服务还要没事找事，手臂上不用那么多的。

手肘上的皮肤容易干。俞定延言简意赅地回答，很快把她两条手臂都抹上一层浮白，她手里还留着不少身体乳，于是随手将它们抹在林娜琏的乳房上，然后回过头仔细地帮林娜琏把乳液匀到手臂肌肤里。你到底是不是医生？

反正我现在不是医生。林娜琏狡猾地回答。

俞定延早习惯她信口开河了，从鼻子里笑了一下，拍拍她的肚子让她在自己腿上躺平，再给她把刚才抹到乳房上的身体乳在胸腹上推开。你不是医生，那你是什么？

当然是你亲爱的老婆呀。林娜琏用很甜蜜的声音说。她即便躺着，双乳的形状也还是很傲人，俞定延的手心在她胸上来回推了两下，顶端就不知廉耻地变硬，直挺挺地朝天花板翘起来。俞定延仿佛不知道，专心给她把身体乳一点点地推开抹匀，接着又从罐子里挖了一点，涂在林娜琏丰腴的大腿上。

老公。林娜琏说，我的面膜差不多到时间了。

揭下来嘛。俞定延随口回答，又拍拍她大腿，一层肉浪在她的巴掌底下轻轻地掀出来。腿张开，里面也要涂。

里面也要涂？里面不能涂这个吧，很柔嫩的，我会受伤的。

林娜琏故意曲解俞定延的话，换来屁股上两下小惩大诫的清脆巴掌声。她笑着分开腿，同时用手指很讲究地一点点隔着面膜纸按压上面残余的精华液。俞定延手掌有些凉，伸到她大腿内侧，感到林娜琏柔软的腿根温暖地挤着蹭着她，乳液像水一样在她的手掌和林娜琏的大腿之间融化了。

俞定延忍不住笑了，林娜琏正用大腿夹着她的手。

你这样夹着，我怎么给你涂？

随便涂一涂就行了。林娜琏坐起身，不紧不慢把面膜收拾好，叠起来丢到旁边的垃圾桶里，然后翻身压住俞定延，毫不掩饰地用腿心来回蹭她的手。她一错不错地盯着俞定延，俞定延在她深棕色的眼睛里看到自己的倒影。本该很锐利的一副长相，神情却有被时间抚摸过之后的温和。时光早在她们两人身上施过魔法了。

林娜琏主动凑过去吻她，用乳房蹭她松垮的睡衣。她们同样挺拔又丰满的胸部隔着衣服挤在一起。

老公。林娜琏轻轻咬着俞定延的舌头，把她含进口腔里，好让她仔仔细细地舔弄里面柔软滚烫的黏膜。她们一边吻，林娜琏一边慢慢动着腰，隔着轻薄的内裤用私处磨蹭俞定延的手掌，一下比一下重，直到阴阜的轮廓透过布料压过来，顶端的肉核只靠着蹭她的手就变大了一些。关灯。林娜琏含糊地说。

房间暗下来，中央空调也进入低功耗模式。林娜琏把俞定延两只手按在床单上，敞开她的睡衣，自己完全贴过去。两人的乳房终于赤裸相对，紧紧地贴到一起，彼此滑腻地磨蹭。她腾出手脱下内裤甩到一边，接着把俞定延的三角裤也脱下来，敞露的腿心湿润地压着俞定延的大腿。

我跟你说哦，林娜琏故作神秘，我特地和你穿了一样的内裤。等下再穿的时候就分不清谁是谁的了……

俞定延无声地笑，气息轻飘飘地拂过林娜琏的嘴唇，弄得林娜琏心里发痒。她抬手轻轻在林娜琏浑圆的屁股上拍了一巴掌。是你没穿过我的内裤，还是我没穿过你的？

她的手在林娜琏身上来回游走，林娜琏伏在她身上，腰塌得很低，屁股则高高地翘着。她咬着俞定延的嘴唇，感受着俞定延的手掌在她身上四处抚摸，很舒服地小声哼哼。就在俞定延想要伸手到林娜琏湿透的下身时，林娜琏忽然按住她的手，小小地喘着气，看着她的眼睛却狡黠地闪着光。

又怎么了？俞定延很有耐心。

先别用手。林娜琏说着，自己将下身塌下去，腿心稳稳地抵在俞定延的膝盖上。俞定延感到那里一下被温热地濡湿了，她深深地看了林娜琏一眼，顺着她的意思往上顶起膝盖。膝盖处的骨头隔着薄薄的皮肉，一下一下地碾着林娜琏脆弱的性器。

变态。她咬字清晰地骂道。

一听她这样说，林娜琏立刻露出了甜蜜的笑容。她骑着俞定延的腿，很快坚持不住，抱着她的大腿高高低低地喘起来。俞定延伸手捏着她的乳尖，感受那里小小的一粒在她指腹当中变得又硬又大，同时用膝盖把林娜琏顶得往上一颠一颠，每一次都撞在她又湿又软的膨大的阴蒂上。

喜欢我用腿这样顶你？俞定延面不改色地问，你自己蹭蹭都可以高潮了吧？

何止……高潮？林娜琏被颠得头发散了几缕下来，半遮着脸，她一边配合俞定延屈膝的动作往下坐，一边扣紧俞定延的手背。下面好涨……马上……就会……喷出来……

已经有一些体液从林娜琏的穴口里流出来，顺着股沟往后淌，滴在俞定延的膝盖上，把她的腿弄得一塌糊涂。膝盖和林娜琏湿透的阴户相互接触的地方磨蹭出一片黏腻的水声，林娜琏很难忍受地喘着，俞定延突然起身把林娜琏反过来压到床上，腿狠狠顶进她两腿当中。林娜琏正在不高不低的位置，被她这一下顶得几乎魂飞魄散，虚弱地叫了一声就喷出一小股体液，热液全浇在俞定延大腿上。俞定延放慢动作，膝盖紧紧抵着她刚高潮过的地方打转，似笑非笑地说：你怎么像小狗一样？蹭蹭主人的腿就能高潮了。

林娜琏脱力地躺着，侧头看着俞定延，发丝在枕头上铺成一片深色。她身上已经渗出一层薄汗，胸口小小起伏着，把俞定延拉下来接吻。

不好吗？你明明也很喜欢像公狗干母狗那样干我。

林娜琏吐息里都发着抖，软软地对俞定延说些污言秽语，一边说，一边把她的嘴唇含得湿漉漉的，又去含咬她的耳垂。她的大手将俞定延的手背完全覆住，暧昧地沿着她的手指来回摩挲，然后牵着她往自己湿透了的下身引。

……现在可以插进来了，干我。

她说着，掰出俞定延的食指，自顾自往穴口里捅了一小截。温暖的穴肉一下包裹住俞定延的指节，林娜琏还故意收缩了一下肌肉，湿软的肉壁含着她把她往里面吮。俞定延立刻受不了了，表情很复杂地瞪着林娜琏，后者很无辜地眨动圆圆的大眼睛，在底下的手继续使坏，按着俞定延的手腕把她往里送了送。

又烫又紧的甬道裹着她，俞定延没法思考，将手指往里顶到最深。干了没两下，她就把中指也加上，将穴口撑开，两根手指满满地一起插进去。林娜琏的呼吸一顿，笑容更甜美了，跟随俞定延插她的节奏轻轻摆动腰身，问道：

老公，你喜欢的吧？

喜欢什么？

俞定延随口答。她没空想林娜琏要问什么，她的注意力全都在被林娜琏紧紧咬着的下身。两根手指直直地插进去再抽出来，每次抽动都挤出很充盈的水声，里面水汪汪的，温热的体液源源不断跟着她的手指流出来。

你怎么这么紧？

俞定延脱口问道。她用无名指碰着似乎被撑开到极限的穴口，想要找到空隙也插进去。

我还想插三根呢，结果你这么紧，比咱们第一次做的时候都紧……

紧一点你不喜欢呀？

林娜琏抢白她，很得意地把下身往她手指插进来的方向送了送，俞定延没防备，一下捣进之前没有的深度，把林娜琏狠狠噎了一下。俞定延拍拍她的屁股，她就很能领会地挺起腰，俞定延往下面塞了只枕头，把她的下身垫高，接着伏下去，一边插着她，一边舔了一口完全充血的阴蒂。

三十多岁的女人和之前任何一个年龄段都不一样，属于林娜琏的味道完全敞开了，裹着出汗的一点咸味，在俞定延凑近时热烘烘地扑面而来，霸道地占据她的唇舌与口腔。俞定延舔着她带着些腥甜的潮热的性器，舔得林娜琏将脚趾都蜷起来。林娜琏的大腿很快绷紧了，又有一点汗从腿根那里渗出来，俞定延忍不住将滚烫的阴蒂完全含在嘴里吮了一下，接着歪过头去舔林娜琏大腿上的汗珠。那些小小咸咸的汗液和林娜琏的味道一起被俞定延卷进舌头咽下去，她没来得及说话，林娜琏的手就插进她头发里，把她重新往腿中间按。

老公，舔我，用力……

林娜琏用手指夹着她的耳垂喊她，声音因为被快感冲刷而有些发虚，勉强咬出音节，后面全都是没法控制的喘息。俞定延被她喊得浑身一酥，更卖力地将整个舌头都贴到她阴阜上，舌尖顶开滑腻的肉缝，仔细将插着手指的穴口周围的体液都舔了个干净，然后再卷住上面的肉珠，收紧两颊狠狠地一吸。一阵猛烈的痉挛突然把她插在林娜琏身体里的手指绞得死紧，俞定延停在里面，故意往滚热的肉穴深处顶了两下，曲起指尖剐蹭内壁上密集的褶皱，嘴巴则一下接一下舔吸林娜琏突然迎来高潮的阴蒂。

林娜琏被她吮得失声尖叫，几乎推着她的额头想把自己从不断被刺激的高潮地狱里解救出来，可是她浑身无力，根本推不开俞定延，只能放任俞定延变本加厉地舔她还在余韵里的阴蒂。林娜琏被不间断的高潮淹没，仿佛被人拽着脚脖子一下又一下拉进没顶的海水里，无法可想地把手插在俞定延的头发里，呜咽着被接连不断强行推上第二第三个高潮。她的腰猛地绷紧，浮起来后再软绵绵地塌下去，俞定延折腾得她连叫床声里都混着哭腔，来回好几次才放过她。林娜琏胸口大起大伏地喘息着，隔着泪花看着从她下面支起身、表情很得意的俞定延，两人对视两秒，她忽然笑了，放任自己像个布娃娃一样躺在床上。

高潮得太多太猛烈，林娜琏浑身满是潮气，整个人热烘烘湿淋淋，床单也湿了一片。俞定延很喜欢这股掩盖不住淫靡的味道，俯身在她湿润的腿根上吻了好几下，再挪上来和她接吻。

两人纠缠着交换气息绵长的亲吻，舌尖抵进对方的口腔再被推回来，林娜琏一点不嫌弃地把俞定延嘴里自己的味道舔得一干二净。她一边吻，一边伸手摸俞定延鼓鼓的胸脯，很快又不老实起来。俞定延的乳房被她用一只手托着，手指插进被饱满的乳肉紧紧压着的深沟里，蹭出一手不太明显的汗气，再将手掌完全笼罩在俞定延的胸上揉弄。

累了吧？

她好像很体贴似地，凑近去吻俞定延渗出汗珠的额角。接着她让俞定延躺下，自己也伏下去压在她身上，两人同样汗湿的乳肉挤蹭到一起，刚刚才软下去的乳头很快又变硬了。

你什么时候这么大的？林娜琏打趣她，整个贴到她身上，不仅是胸部，腹部、大腿也贴在一起，两双腿互相交缠着，湿润的腿心蹭着俞定延。林娜琏很惬意地舒了口气，侧过脸枕在俞定延的颈窝里。

我什么时候小了？俞定延随口回答，有意无意地用腿磨蹭林娜琏泛出湿气的腿根。

嗯……好舒服。

林娜琏在她怀里换一边颈窝枕着，心满意足地眯着眼睛笑，就近吻她的肩膀。俞定延忍不住抬手按在她后脑勺上，有一下没一下地捋顺她微微蜷曲的长发，林娜琏像是被她驯养的某种食草动物，比如一只很大的兔子，乖顺地随她抚摸。她灵活的舌头一点点舔过俞定延有些汗味的肩膀，接着是锁骨、乳房，以及淡粉色的乳晕。

……娜琏。

俞定延浑身都湿乎乎的。之前空调打高了些，她有点发汗，身上覆着一层晶莹的水色；和林娜琏抱在一起厮磨许久，又到处蹭着林娜琏的薄汗和做爱弄出的黏腻体液。林娜琏用显眼的门牙叼着她半是软塌塌半是硬邦邦的乳尖，挑起视线装作很乖巧地“嗯？”了一声。俞定延被她这一眼看得把想说什么也忘了，只好摇摇头：没什么。

她继续捋林娜琏的头发，林娜琏则在她胸前埋下头，把她的乳房尽可能含到嘴里。她的舌头从俞定延的乳头舔到周围，再慢慢舔回来，把那些甜丝丝、汗津津的味道都收集来，然后一股脑吞咽下去。林娜琏停了片刻，像是在品味俞定延似地，接着重新低下头很奋力地吸她的乳尖。俞定延很少被这样弄，胸口一片都很敏感，被林娜琏吸出的阵阵酥麻逼得她低哼了一声，抚摸林娜琏头发的手不自觉收紧，下身也明显湿润起来。

林娜琏伸手往她两腿之间摸了一下，满意地摸到一股潮热。她推高俞定延一条腿，侧头咬着她腿根隐约在出汗的嫩肉，自己把一条腿架到俞定延身上，两人交叉着双腿，私处顺利地撞到一起。

喘息声一前一后响起来，林娜琏刚高潮过一次的性器官敏感异常，触碰到俞定延的瞬间让她如同被电打一样战栗了一下。俞定延难耐地小声哼着，配合林娜琏蹭她的动作摆腰，两人的阴阜潮湿地贴在一次磨蹭，流出来的体液也混作一处，把腿根涂得亮晶晶的。

每动一次，俞定延都能感到林娜琏那突出膨大的肉珠蹭着自己完全湿润敞开的肉缝，自己的阴蒂也早就完全充血，不管碰在林娜琏身上哪个位置都能给她带来一股要命的快感。触觉胡乱将大脑搅得一片混沌，俞定延看着压在自己身上一边喘息一边俯身碾过来厮磨的林娜琏，心旌摇曳，酥酥麻麻的快意像是小蚂蚁一样从两人交合的位置爬上来，一股又一股地将她淹没。她很快连头发也汗湿了，来不及看林娜琏的反应，心跳越来越快，然后整个人骤然放空，高高地挺起腰，被林娜琏紧紧抵着高潮了。

俞定延一时间听不到声音，只觉得腿心很凉又很热，胸口大幅地起伏着调整呼吸。林娜琏肩上还架着她的腿，正低头看着交合的地方。

怎么了？她颤抖着嘴唇问。

林娜琏摇摇头，很甜蜜地笑起来。她放下俞定延的腿，像动物一样爬过来吻她。

她们紧贴在一起：不仅是下身，嘴唇、乳房、小腹，还有她们身下的床单……今晚的一切都湿透了。


End file.
